A liquid crystal display device including a transmissive liquid crystal display panel includes an illuminating device arranged to project light onto the liquid crystal display panel. The illuminating device includes, as light sources, small fluorescent tubes called cold cathode fluorescent tubes (CCFLs), or light emitting diodes (LEDs).
The basic structure of the illuminating device varies depending on the positions at which the light sources are disposed. A direct type illuminating device and an edge light type illuminating device are generally known. The direct type illuminating device defines an illuminating device including light sources disposed directly beneath a liquid crystal display panel. The edge light type illuminating device defines an illuminating device including light sources disposed on a side face of a liquid crystal display panel. Because the edge light type illuminating device has the configuration that the light sources are disposed on the side face, a thinner profile of the edge light type illuminating device can be advantageously achieved.
A power supply board (power supply means) disposed in the liquid crystal display device is arranged to supply electric power to the light sources such as LEDs. That is, the light sources and the power supply board are electrically connected to each other via electric wires (and connectors) that are routed in the liquid crystal display device (e.g., PTL 1). FIG. 9 is a view for illustrating a configuration of a wiring route in an edge light type illuminating device (LED light sources). In the configuration of the edge light type illuminating device shown in FIG. 9, the LED light sources are disposed along two sides (long sides) of a liquid crystal display device having a rectangular shape when seen in a plan view.
Generally, the LED light sources are mounted on long and thin LED boards 102 (upper LED boards 102a, lower LED boards 102b), and connected in series to each other. The LED boards 102 on which the LED light sources are mounted are disposed inside (along inner faces) of a chassis plate 104 having the shape of a shallow tray. Meanwhile, a power supply board 106 is disposed outside of the chassis 104. Power supply wires 108 drawn from the power supply board 106 are drawn into the inside of the chassis from a corner of the rectangular-shaped chassis plate 104 (from the lower right corner in FIG. 9). Electric wires (two electric wires) 108a for upper LEDs among the electric wires 108 drawn into the inside of the chassis are connected to both the ends (the positive side and the negative side) of the upper LED boards 102a. In addition, while one of two electric wires 108b for lower LEDs goes around to be routed through an upper port ion of the chassis plate 104 (i.e., through the side where the upper LED boards are disposed), the two electric wires 108b for lower LEDs are connected to both the ends (the positive side and the negative side) of the lower LED boards 102b. 
The reasons why one of the two electric wires 108b for lower LEDs goes around to be routed through the upper portion of the chassis plate 104 are cited below: 1) being routed part of the way on the same route as the electric wires 108a for upper LEDs, the one of the two electric wires 108b for lower LEDs can be tied with the electric wires 108a for upper LEDs, which can save space for housing the power supply wires 108; and 2) an adverse effect of noise caused by the power supply wires 108 (i.e., electromagnetic interference (EMI)) can be prevented from being exercised on source boards arranged to supply source signals to a liquid crystal display panel, the source boards being often disposed at a lower portion of a liquid crystal display device.